Witch
Witches and Warlocks '''are a race of immortal magical people that come from the dimension of Asgard. Both males and females can be witches, although generally males are referred to as warlocks. Witches live in secrecy and abide by a code that forbids them from revealing their powers to mortals. History and Origins Witches and Warlocks hail from the realm of Asgard, a magical world adjacent to Earth. Several centuries ago, there was a rebellion formed against the ruler of Asgard, King Nikolaus, and many witches, including several members of the royal family, were banished to the mortal world as punishment and were forced to live amongst humans. Witches have a different brain structure than mortals do as their brains are more complex in shape and appearance. The Witches Code Witches and Warlocks on Earth follow a sacred code that forbids them from revealing themselves to outsiders (even their mortal spouses). All witches must keep their secret safe due to the threat of persecution. List of Witches and Warlocks ;Beauchamp Family *King Nikolaus' *'Joanna Beauchamp' *'Victor Beauchamp' *'Wendy Beauchamp' *'Ingrid Beauchamp' **'Ingrid Beauchamp (Asgardian)' **'1693 Ingrid Beauchamp' **'1906 Ingrid Beauchamp' *'Freya Beauchamp' **'Freya Beauchamp (Asgardian)' **'1693 Freya Beauchamp' **'1906 Freya Beauchamp' **'1970's Freya Beauchamp' *'Frederick Beauchamp' *'The Gatherer' ;Browning/Gardiner Family *'Archibald Browning' *'Penelope Gardiner' *'Dash Gardiner' *'Killian Gardiner' *'Eva Gardiner' (formerly human) ;Others *'Doug' *'Vidar' *'Harrison Welles' *'Henry ' *'Dan ' *'Bobby' *'Unnamed Asgardian Killian''' *'Ivar Zurka' *'Isis Zurka' *'Tarkoff' *'Alex' *'Ronan' *'Unnamed Warlock' *'Mathias' *'Alma' *'Eva's great grand daughter' Powers and Abilities Witches and Warlocks are able to manipulate and change the world they live in by casting spells. A spell is usually a spoken-verse, which when cast with the right tools (e.g a candle) can bring about change for either positive or negative purposes depending on the Witch's intention and the laws of nature. Every warlock or witch has an individual source of power, which differs their functions from one another. *'Spell Casting: '''Altering reality through words. *'Potion Making: Creating potions with magical ingredients. *Telekinesis: Moving objects and people with your mind. *Aerokinesis: Creating gentle and violent wind. *Pyrokinesis: Generating and manipulating fire. *Healing: ' To heal a wound or injury. *'Geokinesis: Manipulating the earth. *Hydrokinesis: Manipulating water or liquids. *Hydromancy: To spy on others using water. *Cryokinesis: Manipulating ice and snow. *Telekinetic Wave Emission: Generating large amounts of telekinetic energy *Reincarnation: To be reborn. *Metal Ball: To create an energy ball made of metal. *Chlorokinesis: Creating and manipulating plants. *Molecular Combustion: To make objects explode. *Telepathy: Reading another person's thoughts. *Astral Projection: To project a person's mind outside of their body. *Immortality: ' To live forever and never age. *'Electrokinesis: Manipulating lightning. *Atmokinesis: Manipulating the weather. *Shapeshifting: To appear as someone else. *Channeling: Channeling magical energy. *Animal Shapeshifting: To turn into an animal. *Empathy: To feel other people's emotions, feelings, and desires. *Smoke Teleportation: Move quick from one place to another using smoke. *Premoniton:' See events partaking in the future. *'Mediumship: See, hear and touch ghosts. *Aura Reading:' Being able to read people's auras, feelings, and emotions. *'Celerity: To move from one place to another in an instant. *Smoke Breathing: To render someone unconscious by blowing smoke onto their face. *Disease Transferal: Transferring a disease or poison from one person and into yourself. *Enhanced Hearing: To hear from a great distance away. *Levitation''': To propel, hover or move into the air. In Other Wiki *Spanish: Brujas Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2